


Let's Take the Road Before Us

by InArduisFidelis



Category: Klaus (2019)
Genre: Christmas, Double Drabble, Gen, Hopeful Ending, Not Really Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-16
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28107414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InArduisFidelis/pseuds/InArduisFidelis
Summary: It’s that time of year again.
Relationships: Jesper Johanssen & Klaus
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19
Collections: Yuletide Madness 2020





	Let's Take the Road Before Us

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elfwreck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elfwreck/gifts).



> Happy Yuletide!

It’s that time of year again. Snow piles up in thick drifts against his door and Jesper’s old bones creak in protest at the cold. His children are grown and have families of their own. Alva has long passed. Still, he waits, staring out into the twinkling night, ears straining for that familiar sound. 

There it is. Sleigh bells ring and Jesper’s face shows a tired grin. His friend is here. Klaus steps inside. He hasn’t changed, not really. And they talk, well into the night. 

At last, it is time. Klaus stands and Jesper readies himself to say goodbye for another year. However, this time is different. Standing in the doorframe, stark against the night, Klaus extends one hand. “Would you like to join me?” 

Jesper rises abruptly, aching bones forgotten. “Of course, old friend,” he replies. “You don’t even need to ask.” 

A breeze picks up, snowflakes swirling. And then they are both gone. 

In future years, even the tale of The Postmaster falls into legend. Of the joy and peace he helped bring to one small town. However, if you listen very closely, each Christmas eve you might hear the sound of laughter echoing across the sky. 


End file.
